A variety of systems for displaying objects in retail environments are known in the art. With particular relevance to the display system of the present invention, systems for displaying objects which comprise panels and interengaging fixtures or hooks are known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,379 to Morgan et al. ("Morgan") discloses a panel board and mounting fixture combination. The Morgan panel board has regularly spaced lateral grooves with an undercut. In Morgan, the fixture is mounted on the panel board by a manual insertion, involving the positioning of the uppermost free end of the fixture into an associated groove, and thereafter downwardly rotating the fixture until the lower portion thereof engages a similar groove.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,554 to Sorrell ("Sorrell") discloses a system for mounting hooks on display boards comprising a special board member and a special hook member. The Sorrell board member has at least one horizontal channel of special configuration such that the special hook member can be placed in interengagement with the channel.
All of the known display systems have shortcomings. Some display systems require a minimal tolerance between the interengaging portions of the system. If the interengaging portions do not fall within the required tolerance, a secure fit may not be obtained between such interengaging portions. Other display systems have a more complicated construction and thus are more expensive to produce and may be difficult to use. Therefore, it is believed that a need exists to provide a system for displaying objects which has a simple construction, is easy to use, and provides a secure fit.